The front panels of electronic equipment typically include a metal or plastic outer cover with a number of keys positioned to extend through holes in the outer cover. The individual keys each have a mechanical switch positioned on the rearward surface, and the individual keys are all encased within a metal tray. Positioned behind the keys is a printed circuit board. When an individual key is pressed, a metal plate on the rearward surface of the key comes into contact with one of the circuits on the printed circuit board at an appropriate point, thereby connecting two switch paths on the printed circuit board and completing the circuit to accomplish the function of the key that was pressed. In manufacturing this type of equipment, the outer cover of the front panel is enclosed in metal as are the keys. Each individual switch is then individually connected at the appropriate position on the key board. An alternate form of manufacture is to form all the keys on a single one-piece key pad wherein the key pad has a plurality of keys positioned on the forward surface thereof. The key pad typically has a front panel associated therewith, the front panel having a plurality of holes corresponding to the plurality of keys and each hole is adapted to receive a corresponding key so that each key protrudes through the front panel. Each key on the one-piece key pad has a corresponding conductive carbon pill positioned on the rearward surface of the one-piece key pad. The corresponding conductive carbon pills are adapted to be positioned on the appropriate corresponding position on the printed circuit board thereby eliminating the need to have each key individually connected on the appropriate position on the printed circuit board. The front panel associated with such key pads typically present the various keys divided in groups according to function. The front panel has silk-screened indicia or headers above a particular group of keys to indicate the function of that group of keys thus requiring the silk-screening of these headers on the front panel. This procedure is expensive in additional silk-screening costs and labor associated with the process. The procedure is typically expensive in materials and an extremely labor intensive operation thus making it costly and inefficient.